


Enslaved

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the demons took over the earth, Aidan was one of the humans who tried to flee. There's no escaping creatures like that for long, though, and when he is captured, the demon Xazal allocates him a special role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj smut_fest for gryvon for their Dark Fantasy round. Beta-ed by emansil, for which -- yet again -- much thanks.  
>  **Warnings:** dubcon, abduction, sex slavery, human/demon, threesome, voyeurism, exhibitionism, anal fingering, manual sex, frottage, anal penetration, oral sex

The vibrations of hooves shook the ground under Aidan's head. It took him only a moment to shake off the blanket and jump to standing, unsheathing his dagger as he rose. Behind him, his mother and sisters whimpered. He tried to listen to where the demons were outside the tent, but his own breathing was too loud. Tara took up a fighting position beside him. He was the man; it was up to him to defend the women-folk. He edged in front of her. Who knew what horrors one of those creatures could inflict on a woman? As he watched the entrance to the tent, the smell of smoke came to him. It was over in a flash. The fabric of their home had been rent at the rear.

Hopelessly, he tried to get between the demons and his womenfolk. The red hooves of two of the creatures trampled the ground where his family had been sleeping. One of them opened its deformed mouth and exhaled flames which burned tattered canvas. Aidan found himself engulfed in smoke almost instantly. Struggling forwards, slashing blindly with his dagger, he heard an unearthly laugh. Then there were claws in his side, against which he vainly struggled for several seconds as he was carried through the air. 

Landing on the creature's back winded him. He was tied in place by ropes or vines which moved faster than anything in nature. There was movement beneath him, but he had lost all sense of direction by then. After that there was just the noise of hooves, the rhythm of gallop, the warmth of muscle under his belly and face, and the smell of sulphur all around.

~`=;

Aidan woke to the low, gentle sound of chatter. He was comfortably warm in a way which he had not felt for many years. It was as though he was a child again, in the time before the demons had come. Seven years they had ruled the earth. Aidan and his family had spent all of that time hiding from them. Now it was over.

Aidan had heard tales of how the demons enslaved humans, making them farm and build and assemble things for them. This place didn't smell like a farm or a factory, the air was spiced with some sweet incense. It made no sense. He had been captured, hadn't he? Now he would be enslaved. All of the enslaved humans were put to work. The only exception he had heard of was the –

Shit. The fabric under his body was smooth. All of his skin could feel that. He was naked. He opened his eyes carefully, in order to try to avoid attention. Sunlight fell lightly all around him, on the grey stone of the walls and floor, on the tapestries and drapes; it twinkled on the circular sunken bath in the centre of the room, and illuminated the bodies of provocatively-dressed and undressed young men. All humans were the slaves of the demons, but the unluckiest of all were slaves in the harems where they were forced to submit to the foul appetites of their masters. Aidan had thought that that was a fate which could only befall women-folk.

"Time to get up, new boy," said a guttural voice behind him. "No use pretending that you're still asleep."

Aidan tried to think things through, but there was nothing to think. He twisted round to see who had spoken to him. Above him stood a tall, broad-chested man, dressed in black leather trousers and waistcoat. Only his red skin and cloven hooves gave him away as a demon. The horns, the claws and the deformities which he had worn for Aidan's abduction had gone.

"Stand up," said the creature. "Let me have a proper look at you." He laughed a wet laugh as Aidan followed his command. "Not that I haven't already examined you minutely as you slept."

Aidan tried to assess whether he had pain anywhere caused by that examination, but could find none. He wondered now how he had known that this was the same demon who had stolen him in the night from his home. Somehow, though, he was sure that it was.

"Yes. It was indeed I. I thought that you might find this form less appalling." The creature laughed again. "Of course I can read your mind. My name is Xazal. Yours is unimportant. I may change it to something more memorable. Now, get your head up and stand still."

Aidan was mortified to find that, as Xazal circled him, staring at his body, he experienced an involuntary arousal. With no pants on, there was no way to hide the slight stiffening. Perhaps this was another of the demon's supernatural skills?

"Oh no, dear boy, that's all your own doing. Your mind may be proud and rebellious, but your body likes this attention. In fact, the fear feeds your lust. There's no point in being disgusted with yourself for it. It is how you are. Accept that and it will save you." 

The examination proceeded in silence for a few minutes, while Aidan tried to still his whirling, panicked mind so that Xazal didn't continue to read him. The other young men of the harem had moved softly over to where he stood and they now formed a circle around him and Xazal. Aidan reckoned that there were probably a couple of dozen of them. 

Standing in front of Aidan, Xazal tipped his head to one side and sighed. "I do so wish that you could read my thoughts, too, at this time. You would understand how beautiful you are to me." The demon looked over Aidan's shoulder. "Duncan, choose another to assist. This one has no experience. Not even with girls. You two must break him in. I will be busy until just before noon. You may ease him in a little before I return, but I would like to watch with this one."

"Yes, sir," whispered a man deferentially, from somewhere behind Aidan.

"Use my chamber. I will return to you there."

There was a puff of sulphurous smoke, and the demon disappeared.

Aidan sat down and tried to gather his thoughts. Demons' sexual appetites were vile and extreme, so he had heard. What the hell was he in for? Someone sat beside him. He was slim, naked and smooth-skinned, with straight, pale hair to his shoulders. He looked well enough. In fact, all of the men in the harem looked relatively happy. Aidan didn't understand it.

The stranger extended his hand to clasp Aidan's. "I'm Duncan," he said. "Don't take any notice of Xazal's threat to change your name. He always says he will, but he calls us all by the names our mothers gave us."

"To be honest, losing my name is the least of my fears."

Duncan smiled sympathetically at him. "We'll be as gentle as we can, won't we Rav?" He held out his other hand.

It was taken by a dark-skinned boy who looked to be younger than Duncan, but taller and more muscular. He was wearing thin brass chains all across his chest, and a matching loin cloth.

"You might even enjoy it," Rav said with a one-sided smile.

~`=;

Xazal's chamber was high and circular, reached by a long, twisting staircase. The way had been windowless and upon emerging into this room, the first thing which Aidan had noticed had been the sunlight flooding it from all sides. The second had been the huge, circular bed in the centre of the room. His breathing had shallowed and his stomach clenched as Rav directed him onto it. Lying on the bed, all he could see through the windows was sky and he briefly wondered what scene they look down onto.

Rav knelt over him, and tenderly splayed out his arms and legs. He began to stroke Aidan's chest, whispering, "It's ok. Don't worry about it. We can be gentle."

"How can you bear it?" Aidan blurted.

"We're very lucky to have been chosen. You've seen how comfortably we live."

"But he's a demon!"

"Yes, he is. Roll over now."

"No!"

Duncan climbed onto the bed; he was holding a stone jar and Aidan was deadly afraid of what it might contain. "Come on, Aidan, don't make things difficult."

"I'm not the one making it difficult. I don't know how you can be so calm. Has he enchanted you? Drugged you?"

"Be a good boy," Rav said, "make Xazal happy. Then he'll make you happy."

"That's not the point!" Aidan sat up. "He's demon, we're human. What side are you on?"

"We're all on the same side. Stop being silly." Duncan tried to push Aidan onto his back again.

Aidan resisted. "We're in a unique position. To get this close to one of them. I'm sure we could use this to the advantage of humankind. One less demon –"

Rav covered Aidan's mouth with his hand. It was soft and smelled of flowers, he pressed firmly with it. "He doesn't have to be near you to read your thoughts," Rav hissed. "Now roll over. This is for your bloody benefit, or do you _want_ to be ripped open?"

Aidan started struggling, but the two concubines turned out to be surprisingly strong. For seven years, he had been sleeping in only snatches and eating increasingly old processed food which they looted from the sealed warehouses. He was no match for men pampered with fresh food and rest. His face was soon pressed into a silk pillowcase which smelled of lavender. He tried to pick up the scents of blood and sulphur as he resisted having his hands and ankles bound, but all he could smell was lavender. Firm hands on his back held him in place and knees pinned his calves.

"This is daft," Duncan whined. "We could have fun with this if you weren't being so awkward."

"There's nowhere to go." Rav's voice was deep and calm. "This is the best place that you could be. Would you rather be bent-backed picking potatoes in the mud?"

Aidan turned his head. "I'd rather be hiding out and organising their overthrow."

The two harem boys laughed and let go of him. He didn't move.

"Aw, bless. Overthrow?" Duncan guffawed.

"They're demons. Don't you get it? Immortal, magical, supremely strong, with control over all the natural elements. Undefeatable." Rav chuckled. "And you're a lucky boy, because one of them has taken a fancy to you. So you – like us – get to lounge around all day in comfort."

"But at night...?" Aidan looked round and up into Rav's deep, brown eyes. He swallowed.

"It's not that bad."

"I thought demons' appetites –?"

Duncan laughed again. "Silly rumours. They're much like us, but with more stamina. But that's ok, 'cos there are loads of lads here." He smiled a slow, soft smile. "I love it myself."

"But you're not going to enjoy anything unless you let us soften you up a bit," Rav said. "Try to relax. That'll help."

Aidan clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. He would find a way out of this. He would. Only, until he had a plan, he would have to submit to whatever they had in mind.

Fingers ran over his buttocks. "That's not relaxed, is it?" Rav complained.

Aidan startled and cried out as the fingers slid between his cheeks and over his hole.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Duncan snapped. "You go up that end and distract him, I'll take over down here."

"What if he bites my tongue off?"

"Better you than me. Xazal can heal it back for you if he does."

"Fine. Better roll him back over then."

“No. All-fours.” 

"Yeah?"

 _No_ , Aidan, thought. _I won't hold myself up; I won't go four-legged like an animal so that you can make beasts of yourselves._

He was hefted up by a swift movement at his waist, then was surprised to feel Rav wriggle his body underneath Aidan's. Rav's skin was hot and comforting. At some point he had lost the chains, Aidan wondered about the loin cloth, but he didn't look. Because he had determined not to co-operate, he made his arms go limp and sank onto Rav's chest. Too late, he realized once he had done it that his arse had been thrust into the air as a result. He was cold in parts of his body which had not been exposed since his mother had changed his diaper. His whole body clenched.

Rav looked into his eyes. Aidan couldn't understand why, but that made him feel safer. Then his big, soft hand took Aidan's jaw and tilted it until their mouths fit together.

Unsurprisingly, Xazal had read Aidan right: he had never kissed anyone before, although he had met girls he might have liked to have tried that with. Rav's hot, wet lips felt wonderful against his. He heard a soft moan without knowing that it was his own. Rav moved expertly against him, his kiss caressing every sensitive spot on Aidan's mouth. Aidan was lost in the warm, wine red dark of the sensations. He felt Rav's tongue flicking at him. It was like a tickle, but not funny at all. He realised that his hand was clawing at Rav's side.

Something distracted him from the kiss, but he was too overwhelmed to understand what it was. His mind was split, fighting between the need to analyse and stay alert, and sinking into the pleasure of contact. He opened wide to let Rav's tongue into his mouth, but a split second later, he recognised the sensation which he had been ignoring and he pulled back.

There was wet pressure at his arse hole! A sliding probe. "What the fuck?" he demanded.

Rav shifted his thigh and Aidan jolted. The firm muscle was against his prick, and Rav knew just the angle to use to press onto it so that Aidan forgot every other part of his body. There was a pain in his bottom, but it felt far away, as Rav wrapped the hand which wasn't on Aidan's face, around his cock and stroked it. The kiss resumed.

By the time they broke for air – and Aidan was panting and desperate for it by then – the strange feeling of Duncan's finger sliding in and out of his arsehole was a pleasant one. Aidan pushed back onto it even as he tried to remember why he shouldn't. Aidan's left buttock was pulled sideways by kneading fingers and then another finger was inserted which made him gasp. There was a burn, but it was like an itch and Aidan found that he wanted the thrusting rub against his inner walls. Rav's hand continued to stroke him. He wondered why it felt so much more intense than when he did it to himself.

Aidan sucked in air; he was parched for it. In a flash of short-lived lucidity, he looked down at his own hands and found them gripping Rav's short, dark hair. He watched Rav's head as it moved to his neck. Then there were suckles and nips and kisses which stopped his mind again. 

He was sweaty, breathless, beyond conscious thought and close to climax when he heard hoof-steps. 

"Ah, good boys, you've made him beautiful." Xazal's guttural voice echoed around the room. "Let me watch this a little longer before you fill him."

Aidan felt humiliated but his shame wasn't strong enough to stop him writhing between the expert hands of the two men. He was pushed to a more upright position, he lurched with a rush of vertigo, all sense of balance and space closed down. His chest was unstuck from Rav's and exposed to the air. He realised that Rav's pumping hand, which repeatedly brought him close to climax and then eased off, was now exposed to view. He could feel the heat of Xazal's gaze and his deep, appreciative sighs joining the cacophony of male lust in the room. Anger pulsed briefly, but he thrust up into the warm palm more forcefully, too.

Xazal laughed. "I can't free you, Aidan, if you can't decide whether you want to be freed." He hummed with pleasure for a few more minutes before he ordered, "Now, boys."

The full feeling left Aidan's bottom; he couldn't hold back a groan of disappointment. He was dropped back down onto his limp arms, but Rav helped to hold him up. His prick was left thrusting against air. Behind him, he felt something hard and hot against his arse, pushing between his cheeks. He realised that it must be Duncan's cock but found he didn't care. He looked up into Rav's eyes for reassurance, to find that the pupils were huge now. He tasted a sticky salt on his lips which confused him, but just at that moment, his rear was filled again in a surprising rush. Duncan's shallow thrusts made him open his mouth with something between pain and pleasure. His mouth was filled, too. 

Fingernails dug into his face, shoulder and hips; the only other sensation was rhythm. His cock ached for attention. His jaw was sore. The taste was new to him. None of this mattered though, only the rhythm. As he began to accustom to it, suddenly something new happened deep within him. There was a heat and spark and Duncan must have ridden over that place repeatedly, because the coil of orgasm built in Aidan, rising until he tipped over into blind ecstasy. 

He opened his eyes and the room came back into focus. His mouth felt bruised and stretched, his thigh muscles ached and his throat was sore. There was a salty, buttery taste in his mouth, and the remnants of something sticky covering his chin. His arse was wet and it stung slightly, but that was not the bad feeing which he would have expected it to be. Xazal walked into his line of sight. They stared at each other for a few minutes. 

Aidan struggled to a sitting position, aware of his mottled, sweaty skin, and the messy tangle of sheets twisted about his limbs. He looked around for Rav and Duncan. A kiss and a cuddle right now would have been nice.

"Their work is done," the demon said. "They have returned to the harem to freshen up. How do you feel?"

"I thought you could read my mind."

Xazal chuckled. "Still obstreperous. Yes, I do know your emotions already, but I thought you might like to describe them for me? I see not. Still you try to defend yourself, you'd like to hold back from me. It's not possible. No rebellion is possible. It's just a habit, Aidan, this resistance. It's neither logical nor sensible." The demon took a step towards the bed.

Aidan flinched back. Xazal's hands were gentle, though, as they pulled him. He had no strength left for struggle. The stone floor was cold on his feet as he shuffled in the direction which Xazal guided him in. He was moving towards one of the huge windows.

Green hills rose in the distance, and the sunlight shone on the surface of a river. Closer to the demon's tower, the colours were all mud browns. Aidan stared down into it for a moment, before he realised that some of the brown shapes there were people. They bent forward and rose, filling the sacks on their backs which distorted their profiles. Whatever it was that they were pulling from the ground, that was brown, too. Rav had mentioned potatoes. Aidan wondered. He had only ever seen pictures of them on packets of chips and frozen fries.

"Yes, that's where those processed abominations started out, in lumps of vegetable pulled from the earth. Come this way." 

Xazal took Aidan's elbow and guided him to the next window. Tufts of something in purplish green dotted the mud here, and more people with sacks pulled at them. A thought occurred to Aidan. Of course he did not need to voice it for it to be answered. "You won't recognise them from up here and they can't see you either, but your mother and sisters are working down there, yes."

"You bastard!"

"Am I?"

"You've enslaved my family and you're forcing them to work--"

"Demons don't eat. They are harvesting their own food. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes! The warehouses are full of food, but you sealed them off. We have to break in to get at the things which rightfully belong to humans! If you'd just let us into them, then nobody would have to slave away in the mud like that!"

Xazal laughed again, but he didn't explain himself. "You look delicious," he said. "I'd like to kiss you the way Rav kissed you. You enjoyed his tongue against yours. You still think it's different because I am a demon? Well, well, well. I won't force you."

Aidan was shocked. Then his body calmed and he was relieved.

"You thought I would force you?"

"Of course I did. You're a demon!"

"What fun would there be in rape?"

Aidan pointed at the scene beyond the window. "You're forcing all those slaves to do things they don't want to! Why should this be different?"

"But it's good for them." 

Xazal sighed and sat down on the window ledge. He pulled Aidan onto his lap and the strong thighs under him and the arms round him made him feel sleepy and safe. The pillow of the red chest drew Aidan towards it. He resisted as hard as he could.

"I am not your enemy. You had free will. God gave you that."

"Your lot had no right to take it away from us!"

"But you couldn't handle it. It was He who unleashed us. Our mission was to take back the earth."

Aidan sprang to his feet. "I don't believe you!"

"I know you don't, but listen." Xazal did not attempt to touch Aidan. "The Earth needs to recover. God despaired, we all did, of the sickly state mankind had driven the planet into. What will you do with nowhere to live?"

"That's up to us," Aidan muttered, but he was starting to believe Xazal, much as he didn't want to.

"Humans need to be directed. We are just managing you, so that you understand again how people are supposed to live. It's pathetic, your desire to self-destruct. It's pitiful, how many of you want power over the others. Human dictators were far more cruel than we are."

"No, no, that's not it. It can't be."

"Those slaves down there grow their own food and then they live off it. They no longer slaughter each other in petty quarrels. It's hard for them to start with, because most humans had become so soft. But they get used to it. In time they enjoy it."

"The warehouses?"

"That's not food. Not really. It was killing you. Tonight you will dine on fresh vegetables and fish and you will feel better than you have ever done before."

"I thought you said the slaves down there ate everything that they harvested?"

Xazal smiled. His teeth were too white and too sharp. "We may not eat food, but demons have other appetites. We take a little tithe in payment for our management skills, and we feed it to our pets. That's not unreasonable." 

He stood and Aidan flinched. His mind was spinning.

"Go and have a bath, then join your brother concubines for lunch. I will let you have a little think before I come for you again."

~`=;

The food was, indeed, wonderful. Aidan wanted to hate it, but he'd been raised on packets of tastelessness. Fresh food was an epiphany. The demon's castle was warm and safe with comfortable furniture and sweet-scented water to wash in. His fellow slaves were friendly. They were more than friendly. At first he resisted their advances, but he couldn't stop himself from watching their frolics with each other. There was nothing else to do. _What was the harm?_ he asked himself. Slowly, over the next few weeks, he began to join in.

Several times a day, Xazal would appear in their midst to choose one or more of them, or sometimes to announce a running order of visits to his chamber in the tower above them. To begin with, his appearances had frightened Aidan, but his name was never called and those who were called, went willingly. His fellows were happy. They laughed at his proposed rebellions, his plans for escape.

"Look, Aidan," Toma said to him one afternoon, as he kissed his way up Aidan's thigh. "To be honest with you, if this room sprouted doors and Xazal pronounced us free this instant, then I would stay here. There's no better place than Xazal's harem." He licked a flat stripe up the underside of Aidan's cock. "We are the blessed humans." He opened his mouth and swallowed Aidan down.

His head bobbed and his tongue flicked in a way which drove Aidan mad, and which he was keen to learn how to do himself. There were plenty of volunteers here for his practice sessions and they were happy to offer him advice. His fingers clutching at Toma's silky black hair, Aidan tensed, grunted a warning, and then came down the other man's throat. As he lay in a sweaty, boneless slump, Toma rose up on his knees and finished himself off by hand. Hot spunk splashed onto Aidan's chest and got caught in the dark hairs there. Aidan had never imagined before he came here how much he could love that sight and that sensation.

"That was fantastic," he croaked.

"Yeah, it's fun," Toma said, settling with his head on Aidan's chest. "Not as good as the real thing, of course."

"The real thing?"

"Sure. Human sex can't get anywhere near as good as demon sex can it? I mean, Xazal's cock is– mmmm." He stopped talking, just emitting a steady hum of pleasure as his eyes glazed over.

"That good?" Aidan asked quietly.

It still seemed a betrayal, but he had heard enough remarks like Toma's to be very curious.

~`=;

The next time Xazal appeared among his concubines in a silent magnesia flash, Aidan looked at him, wondering whether he would be chosen, and if he was then whether he would mind. The demon made eye contact with him. The heat in those ruby eyes made Aidan look away. Xazal called three names, with another three to follow them an hour later, then he disappeared again.

The next morning he was back. Aidan had spent the night wondering what was going on above his head and his imagination had provided very arousing images. This time Aidan held Xazal's gaze and his name was called. Xazal smiled broadly, baring his sharp teeth. Then he vanished again.

Aidan rose shakily to his feet. This was it, then. He encountered envious looks as he made his way between the divans towards the staircase. Once he was out of sight, he stopped, hands on thighs and took a deep breath. No man ever returned from this chamber in pain or unhappy. It would probably be fine. In fact, it would almost definitely be better than fine. He straightened. He was about to betray his species for a few moments' pleasure. He killed that thought and climbed the stairs.

"So, you are ready now?" Xazal greeted him. He was lying in the centre of the circular bed, with a black silk sheet covering him.

Aidan swallowed. "I think so," he whispered, knowing that the demon would hear the thought if not the words.

Xazal patted the bed beside him. 

Aidan took one last steadying breath before crossing the floor and climbing onto the bed. Stiffly, he sat beside his master. The red skin of his smooth, strong chest was visible from here. Aidan was fascinated by it, with its three dark nipples.

Gently, Xazal took Aidan's wrist and laid his palm on that chest. All the while, he watched Aidan's face. Aidan's hand began to stroke of its own accord, and just the hard smoothness he touched was enough to harden his cock. His breathing sped. An intense heat suffused through his entire body. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his head to lick Xazal's skin.

Xazal's moan sent a jolt of fire through him, and Aidan grabbed his own erection through the thin cotton he was wearing. Gently, Xazal pushed that hand aside, replacing it with his own. Even through the fabric, those fingers electrified Aidan's nerves as nothing ever had before. He was no longer capable of conscious thought. He keened with desire before mumbling incoherently and sliding to recumbence. 

Xazal's fingers sprouted their curved claws briefly to slash away Aidan's shorts, then he retracted them again to stroke Aidan's foreskin, balls, shaft and perineum. When he flicked out a black, forked tongue to lick the head of Aidan's cock, Aidan came explosively: white come on red skin. 

Xazal's long tongue licked his own face clean before he said, "Good boy. How was that?"

Aidan couldn't have chosen the words to describe it, even if he had had the energy to speak. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Not as vile and monstrous as you'd feared?"

Aidan could barely remember having thought such a thing. Heavenly. That was the only word which came to his mind. It made the demon laugh.

"Now we play properly," Xazal murmured. He knelt up between Aidan's thighs and lifted Aidan's knees onto his shoulders.

Boneless with satiated exhaustion, Aidan lay back and watched the multicoloured specks which swirled in the demon's crimson irises as Xazal gazed appreciatively at Aidan's arse. One long, red finger, with its claw retracted, slid between his buttocks. It vibrated gently and Aidan's hips thrust up to increase the delicious contact. Then it slid into him as Xazal murmured ancient words. Instantly, Aidan's hole was slick, stretched and hungry.

Aidan was no longer aware of the chamber or the sunlight, or of his master's features or his own past and thoughts. All he knew was his arsehole as it was filled with almost unbearable pleasure. Xazal's prick was as amazing as his hands; the others had been right, this was sex which transcended anything of which humans were capable. 

It felt like hours of euphoria, it felt like seconds, or like time no longer had meaning. Xazal thrust inside Aidan, stimulating his prostate with every stroke. Aidan's spent prick came back to life again. Xazal continued to pound into him, and Aidan came again. His every nerve felt naked. It was close to too sensitive now, soon it would be pain beyond pleasure. In the moment before that border was crossed, Xazal looked down into Aidan's face. His own features screwed up and his movements became erratic. He kept his eyes open, though, and focussed on the human body below him as he climaxed.

He pulled out gently and sat beside Aidan's prone body. Aidan lowered his legs. After a few minutes of steady breathing, he sat up and looked down himself to watch with wonder as a foaming, indigo fluid ran out of his arse and onto the sheets and his pale inner thighs.

"That's enough for today, isn't it?" Xazal asked. "I've exhausted you, haven't I?"

Aidan nodded to agree, although that filled him with a weary disappointment which made Xazal smile. Aidan's eyes were drifting shut. He needed sleep.

"Do you have any pain? I can heal it if you do."

"No. Just tired." Aidan paused. "And happy."

Xazal beamed "Oh, good. Good. No more plans to escape then?"

"No more." Aidan felt a deep shame at his previous behaviour. What would he have escaped to? To rescue his family? They would be fine; he was filled with a deep certainty of Xazal's benevolence. And anyway, what were they to him? They had never given him pleasure like this. Let them pick potatoes and eat what they harvested. It was only mud and labour after all.

There was a knock at the door.

"One moment!" Xazal called out. Softly, he said to Aidan, "That'll be Rav and Jean-Michel. Let's just clean you up and you can go down and have a well-earned rest." He muttered more harsh-sounding syllables. "I'll call for you tomorrow afternoon, if that suits you. You may not be awake much before that."

Aidan smiled, and somehow made it to his feet. He no longer felt sticky and there was no more blue on his leg, nor white on his belly. He looked down at his ruined shorts where they lay on the floor. He didn't need them. Thanking Xazal, he shuffled dreamily to the door, where he let in the other two concubines, and then descended the stairs to sleep for a long time.

~`=;

Xazal greeted his next toys amiably. These human boys were pretty, but they wore out too easily. It only took a couple of years before they were completely destroyed by his attentions. They were snacks to his appetites, he needed lots of them often to satisfy his constant hunger.

He was glad that Aidan had come round, very pleased indeed that he had abandoned all thoughts of his family. All female humans were indistinguishable to Xazal. Aidan's women were merely some part of that sludgy mass of workers below them. They were somewhere among the legion of lazy humans whom he was obliged to encourage and admonish with flames and whips. None of them lasted long, either. 

Within a decade – which was a blink in time to a demon – the humans would all be gone. No longer would he have to make do with the poor, fragile boys of his harem. He could return to his home in hell where they really knew how to throw an orgy.

~`=; THE END ~`=;


End file.
